kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabutick Riders
The Kabutick Riders are a trio of Kamen Riders who appear in the movie Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. These Riders serve as the antagonists of the movie, except Kamen Rider Hercus (Silver Rider) the only good Kabutick Rider. Kabutick Riders Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Caucasus transforms using the power of the gold Kabutick Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power easily exceeds the power of all the other Riders. Weapons/Gear * Caucasus Zecter: Used by Issei Kurosaki, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Caucasus. The design is a gold Atlas beetle, which is also called as a "Caucasus beetle". Rider Beat as performed on this Zecter is used to initiate a tachyon-charged punch or Rider Kick. * Rider Brace: Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutick Zecters. The Caucasus Zecter flies onto the Brace and automatically shifts into a vertical position, starting the transformation. * Hyper Zecter: Installed onto the left waist buckle of the Rider Belt, this Zecter features the Hyper Clock Up function and the Maximum Rider Power function. Hyper Clock Up allows the Rider to freely control time, and Maximum Rider Power pulls out the power of the Masked Rider System to the highest possible level. It is used to initiate the Rider Punch or Rider Kick attack. On a side note, while Kabuto activates Hyper Clock Up by slapping the button on the Hyper Zecter, Caucasus uses it by slapping the right waist-pad instead. It appears that Caucasus cannot access the Hyper Zecter's full potential, however, as evidenced by his lack of a proper Hyper Form and the weaker power of his Hyper Clock Up (while Kabuto can time travel with Hyper Clock Up, Caucasus merely uses it as a doubled-up version of the normal Clock Up). Kamen Rider Hercus Transforms using the power of the silver Kabutick Zecter, the Hercus Zecter. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. Weapons/Gear * Hercus Zecter: Used by Hidenari Oda, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Hercus. The design is a silver Hercules beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Break. * Rider Brace: Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutick Zecters. The Hercus Zecter flies onto the Rider Brace landing sideways, and the user must turn it straight to initiate the transformation. * ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax only): Before defecting for Neo-ZECT, this weapon was developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Hercus. Similar to the Kabuto Kunai Gun, this Kunai Gun only features a Gun and Ax Mode but can be infused with the power of Rider Beat. Kamen Rider Ketaros Transforms using the power of the bronze Kabutick Zecter, the Ketaros Zecter. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Kunai mode) and his skills in close-range, speed fighting. Weapons/Gear * Ketaros Zecter: Used by Tetsuki Yamato, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Ketaros. The design is a bronze Centaurus beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Slash. * Rider Brace: Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutick Zecters. The Ketaros Zecter flies onto the Rider Brace landing sideways, and the user must turn it straight to initiate the transformation. * ZECT Kunai Gun (Kunai mode only): Developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Ketaros, this Kunai Gun bears similarities to the Kabuto Kunai Gun. However, it only has a Kunai Mode and its power can be fused with Rider Beat. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game The three Kabutick Riders appear with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Rider Cards A KamenRide Card for each of the three Kabutick Riders are possessed by Kamen Rider Diend, allowing him to summon them when inserted in the Diendriver. * : Summons Kamen Rider Caucasus. Originally used to harass the DenLiner crew, Caucasus is possessed by Kintaros in order to better fight Goludora and Shilubara. Also one of the eight cards on Diend's Complete Form summoned by his K-Touch. * : Summons Kamen Rider Hercus. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. * : Summons Kamen Rider Ketaros. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. Kamen Ride Caucasus.jpg|Kamen Ride: Caucasus Kamen Ride Hercus.jpg|Kamen Ride: Hercus Kamen Ride Ketaros.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ketaros Notes *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders